It's Been a While
by Atomic Eyes
Summary: Set post Departure season 2 Max and Liz have to deal with the aftermath of Tess's betrayel and a new visitor makes things all the more complicated.


"It's been a While"

Part 1

Maria looked over the scene before her. Max Evans sat in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. His head was resting on his left knee and his was sobbing. Maria had never seen him this upset before. She felt Michael pull on her hand and, looked at him concerned.

"What Happened?" She asked cautiously.

"Where's Liz?"

Michael looked away from Maria, confused as much as she was.

"Michael, Max! Where is Liz?" Maria exclaimed frustrated with their uncooperative states. The thought that something was wrong with Liz scared the hell out of Maria. She was Maria's life-link to sanity. 'And after Alex …' No She couldn't get sad again. Michael looked away from her.

It had been two days since Tess had flown away in the Granolith. 'Or whatever that was.' she thought to herself.

Tess took the hopes they had of going home with her, along with Max's unborn son. Max and Liz had seemed fine, even on the verge of reconciliation last time Maria had seen them. Maybe the knowledge that Max and Tess had "been together" finally hit Liz.

Maria still couldn't believe that Max had actually slept with Tess, the she-devil. Of course, she and Michael had had their own "human-alien relations" as she liked to call them, and she was happy, well aside from the fact that out of two of her best friends in the world, one was dead, and the other was hurting and Maria had no clue what was going on.

"Michael Where the hell is Liz?"

Michael looked at Maria and lifted his shoulders indicating he didn't know. He turned his gaze back to Max who was still upset in the corner.

Maria cautiously went over to max and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, "Oh god! Maria, I think I've lost her forever. I … I can't breathe." Max began sobbing again.

"Max what happened?" He looked at her, his eyes seemed haunted and Maria couldn't get anything from him.

"Come on Max, go back to Michael's room and get some sleep." She gently ushered Max into Michael's bedroom.

Liz walked down the street her face soaked with tears. What had she done? She knew Max, she trusted him, but she just could help but picture him with Tess, and it hurt. It hurt so bad she thought she might climb up her ladder just to push herself back to the pavement in one swift step. 'No Liz, you being irrational just breathe.' She thought to herself.

She thought back to just hours before when she'd gotten the call from Max to meet him at Michael's. She remembered Max's kiss as she climbed up her ladder. She made it into her window before the panic seized her. 'I've lost him, oh god, I've really lost him, to … to … Tess.' Liz collapsed on her bed. She heard the faint ringing of her cell phone in her pocket, but she ignored it. She cried herself into a restless sleep.

Isabel sat quietly listening to the radio. The announcer came on "this is for a special guy from the girl he always loved" Isabel sighed as the announcer got her message wrong. Yeah she knew Alex couldn't hear it, but everyone else would and they would know she loved Alex Whitman with her entire heart.

_"Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'cause you've flown away  
So far away  
Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive   
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
(Eventually we'll sing in heaven)  
Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
And I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared   
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray   
Sorry I never told you All I wanted to say"_

By the end of the song Isabel was crying. Alex had stopped coming to her- he was really gone. She cried more, but knew that he would live forever in her heart, as well as in the hearts of her friends. Isabel's phone rang loud and shrill disrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Iz, It's Michael have you seen Liz?" Isabel was freaked out.

"No why would I have seen Liz, is Max still there?"

"Uh Yeah, He's upset. If you see Liz bring her here please?"

Isabel was starting to panic… Max upset? 'Oh god'

"Michael what happened?"

"I don't know, and that scares me, all Max said was that he'd lost her forever."

"Oh god, did you try her cell?" Isabel asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, no answer."

"I'll go by the Crash ok. I'll call back if I find her."

Maria woke up to the sound of a knock on Michael's front door. Michael was already entangling his arms from hers to get the door. He opened it and Isabel stood there with Liz in tow. Liz looked tired and Michael was already worried enough about Max, now he was more worried than ever. The look on Liz's face was heartbreaking. Maria just hugged Liz.

"Is … is... He still here?" Liz asked with a shaky breath.

"Yeah. Listen Liz. What happened?" Liz looked up at Michael noting that the concern in his eyes wasn't just for Max, but her too.

"He kissed me, and I saw, I saw him and Tess and I just freaked out. I couldn't stand the thought. I still can't get it out of my head. It was more than that though, I saw everything since the last time I got flashes- in Whittaker's office, and it hurt … and I hurt him and … god. I've lost him. The things I said." Liz put her face in her hands and Michael instinctively put his arms around her. Liz was becoming more like a sister to him everyday.

"Shhh … Liz it will be okay …" Maria led Liz over to Michael's couch.

"Liz what did you say?" she asked.

"I told him I couldn't stand the sight of him, every time I looked at him I would see him and Tess and I couldn't handle that. I told him I couldn't be with him that he had more important things to worry about than me. I love him Maria, but I don't know how much of that is truth. I don't know how much of it I really meant. I have to talk to him."

Liz got up and walked back to Michael's room. Liz knocked but heard no response. She looked at Max's shaking form on Michael's bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed and calmed her thoughts.

She felt Max stir and looked at him, she could tell he was surprised to see her. He looked at her with those eyes full of concern. 'Of course, typical Max, she'd hurt him and all he cared about was if she was ok.'

"I'm okay, Max, relatively."

He looked at her surprised. "How'd you know what I was thinking," he asked cautiously.

His memories were filled with all the times she had pushed him away. He knew she didn't sleep with Kyle, but he also knew that she had seen, him and Tess. It killed him to think of the pain she must be going through. In his heart he had known that Liz hadn't slept with Kyle, but Liz had seen – through his eyes what happened with Tess and that thought killed him.

Liz noticed Max's bloodshot eyes.

"Oh Max!" She put her head in her hands again.

Max resisted the urge to touch her, he was so afraid he would give her a painful reminder of his betrayal. Max got up from the bed and fidgeted with Michael's CD's. After he found what he was looking for he opened the CD player put the CD in and pushed play.

Liz looked at him about to speak but Max shook his head.

"Just listen."

_"It's been awhile since I could  
hold my head up high  
It's been awhile since I first saw you  
It's been awhile since I could stand  
on my own two feet again  
and It's been awhile since I could call you  
But everything I can't remember  
as f up as it all may seem  
the consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
It's been awhile since I could say  
that I wasn't addicted  
It's been awhile since I could say  
I love myself as well  
It's been awhile since I've gone  
and f things up  
just like I always do  
And It's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to  
disappear when I'm with you  
But everything I can't remember  
as f up as it may seem  
the consequences that I've rendered,  
I've gone and f things up again.  
Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away,  
just one more peaceful day?  
It's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
Since I said I'm sorry  
Since I've seen the way  
the candles light your face  
But I can still remember  
just the way you taste  
But everything I can't remember as  
f up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me I cannot blame this on my  
father he did the best he could for me  
It's been awhile  
since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been awhile since I said  
I'm sorry" _

The song ended and Max hit stop. It was the only thing he could think of to do. Liz was the Love of his life; he had to try to redeem himself.

Liz was lost in thought, she wanted him, more than anything, but she couldn't get this image out of her head, like it was a bomb that went off when she kissed Max. It was like she was meant to see it, like a trap set in Max's mind ...  
A familiar drumming of fingers interrupted her thoughts.

She looked over at Max and gasped. "Oh my god!" She screamed. Max looked over at her worriedly. Max touched her and Liz fainted. He caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Liz wake up, Liz please."

Michael, Isabel and Maria came bursting through the door after hearing Liz's scream.

"What happened?" Max looked at them.

"I don't know, I just played a song and when it was over she was quiet, so I let her think, then she turned around and screamed. I don't know what happened. She fainted and I caught her." Max laid Liz down on Michael's bed and sat down beside her.

He felt weird, like something was wrong, but not with Liz, something was wrong with him. His head hurt and he felt empty. Max put his hand on his head and after a minute he heard Maria gasp. Thinking instantly that Liz was in trouble Max looked up only to see Maria staring at him in disbelief.

"Max you … " Maria was shaking.

"What Maria" Michael asked concerned.

"Maria?" Max questioned.

"You … you were tapping you fingers in that pattern?" her mind focused on Alex with his guitar, then Kyle at the Crashdown, the directly to her mom in the kitchen.

"What?" Max yelled.

"Max the reason we knew Tess had Mind-warped/raped whatever Alex was because he, Kyle and my mom were tapping their fingers to that exact pattern."

"So … " Max said not fully grasping what Maria was saying.

Liz began to stir and the conversation was lost for a moment. Liz looked up at Max and smiled, and then it hit her.

"Max, Tess mind-warped you!" Suddenly the realization of what Liz and Maria said sunk in. Max's head began to hurt and he clutched his head. First came blinding pain, and then came ...

Nothingness ...

Isabel watched in shock as her brother fell to the floor.

"MAX!" she screamed. She raced to her bother's side, but Liz beat her to it.

"Max! Oh my god Max!" Liz was crying.

She lifted Max's head into her lap. He looked so helpless, so lifeless. Isabel looked at her,

"Liz you have to calm down." Isabel glanced back a Michael who was holding onto Maria tightly.

"Can… Can you help him Iz?" Maria asked with a shaky voice.

"I can try, but you have to get Liz away, I can't concentrate with her freaking out like that." She nodded at Liz's shaking figure she was rocking back and forth with Max's upper body in her arms.

Michael nodded his head and walked over to Liz. "Liz, come into the kitchen with me, we can get Max some water and you too. Let Isabel figure out what's wrong."

Liz looked up at him like a scared child.

"Michael, I can't leave him, he has to know, he has to know I love him I can't leave, no … no I won't." She shook her head furiously.

Isabel glanced at her brothers' body; she had to help him.

"Ok Liz," she started.

"Stay with Max, but you have to let me hold him. I'm going to try and figure out what's wrong. You being here will help," Isabel reassured, "but you have to let go of him."

Isabel saw the look on Liz's facing tell her she wasn't going to let go of Max. "OK, just hold his hand. But I have to hold his head ok." Liz looked down at Max and kissed his forehead, and then she motioned for Isabel to take her spot on the floor.

Maria looked over at Max, Isabel and Liz. All three of them were still. Isabel had Max's head in her lap and looked like she was in a trance.

Liz was leaning over Max with both of his hands clasped together on his chest.

He looked like … A corpse. 'No! Don't think like that' she berated herself. She felt Michael re-enter the room. He placed his hand on her back and pulled her close. Then he let her go and walked over to Isabel.

Michael waved a hand in front of her face- no response.

"Dammit!" he cursed rather loudly.

"They've been like that for almost an hour. What's going on?" Maria looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know Michael, but I'm scared." A single tear fell down Maria's delicate face. Michael walked back over to her and wrapped her small frame in his arms.

_she calls me goliath and I wear the David mask  
I guess the stones are coming too fast for her now  
you know I'd like to believe this nervousness will pass  
all the stones that are thrown are building up a wall  
I have become cumbersome to this world  
I have become cumbersome to my girl  
I'd like to believe we could reconcile the past  
resurrect those bridges with an ancient glance   
but my old stone face can't seem to break her down  
she remembers bridges, burns them to the ground  
I have become cumbersome to this world  
I have become cumbersome to this girl   
Too heavy too light, too black or too white, too wrong or too right, today or tonight  
cumbersome  
too rich too poor, she's wanting me less and I'm wanting her more  
the bitter taste is cumbersome  
There is a balance between two worlds  
one with an arrow and a cross  
regardless of the balance life has become   
cumbersome_

Kyle Valenti sighed for the three-hundredth time that night. It had been less than three days since the bitch had left. He still couldn't believe he had trusted her, liked her, and even seen her as a sister. He wasn't even sure how many times she had used him.

After days away from her he had realized that his attraction to her had been there the whole time, despite what he 'felt' at prom. She had probably covered up his memories or the way he felt with nice 'sisterly feelings'. OK yeah, he was ashamed to have fallen in love with such an untrustworthy wench but he had still loved her.

It was like she wouldn't accept anytime of emotions that were human. And she claimed to love Max Evans. Wasn't love the purest of human emotions?

'Your thinking too much Kyle' He looked back in his small room. He hadn't been able to sleep in his own bed, cause all the memories came back to him. Kyle was getting restless so he picked up his phone.

It was dark and all Max could hear was laughter, it was familiar but menacing. "Tess, leave me alone." He screamed and the laughter stopped abruptly. He felt a presence ushering him to the small light ahead of him. He began walking, but it seemed that the more he walked the further away the light got. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, to sleep and never waked up.

The he saw her face, the beauty, the love, and the devotion- Liz Parker. 'I have to get back to her,' he thought. He tried to move forward but the darkness around him turned into what seemed like a movie theatre. He was strapped to a chair. Then he saw her, the scrawny blonde she looked over him with wanting in her eyes.

Max tried to squeeze his lids closed but it was like a force was keeping his gazed locked on hers. "What do you want Tess? Get out of my head."

"Oh, Max. I always knew you were weak. Come on haven't you figured it out yet?" Max looked at Tess.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I can't have you Max, no one will. That stupid Bitch will never get through my barriers and you will go mad!" a giddy laugh erupted from Tess.

"Save me the clichés Tess. You're not clever. I want you out of my head!" Max screamed.

The theatre turned dark except for the images projected on the screen. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He could hear his name being called in the distance but the image on the screen captivated him and horrified him.

"No!" he screamed. "No, No, No, no!" he repeated his chant over and over again.

Tears escaped his eyes. He saw Liz there and Kyle making love, he saw their bodies move together. 'This isn't real, it isn't real' but the image was so real. The light changed and he saw his memory of Tess. Him and her together, only this time it was different, Liz was there watching, crying.

"NO!" he screamed again. He tried to get up but couldn't.

"This one you'll love Max." Tess said evilly. He saw Liz walking down the street; Tess walked up behind her and grabbed her.

"No, Liz" Then Tess pulled out a huge knife and slit Liz's throat in one swift movement. Max saw the blood and Liz's lifeless body.

"No!" he screamed once again. He pulled loose from the invisible straps that where holding him down. He looked around frantically for Tess.

Max heard Isabel.

"Max! Max where are you?"

"Iz?" he called out desperately. He saw Tess move out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You've gone to far." He held her there and looked at Isabel. His sister fright was recognizable on her face.

"Max. This is your subconscious. She's not real." He looked back at Tess suddenly he figured it out.

"You planted these memories here, I was never with you, you planted a bomb in my mind so Liz would see what I thought happened. And somehow you're still here."

He looked at Isabel. "She's in my head. You have to help me get her out."

Isabel nodded her head, suddenly knowing what she had to do.

Liz finally moved when she felt Max stir. She looked at him frantically.

"Max?" she questioned.

She heard Maria and Michael talking to someone in the other room. She looked up as the door opened. Maria, Michael and Kyle stood there looking at her with concern. Max moved again and she quickly focused all her attention on him.

"Max." he looked at her and smiled. She let out her breath, which she had been holding since he had stirred the first time.

Max slowly moved his head out of Isabel's lap and hugged his sister.

"Thank you." He looked her in the eye.

"Max. How do we know… we got rid of her?" She was trembling at the thought. Max just smiled at her.

"It's okay Izzy. It is all ok." Max looked back at Liz who was still holding tightly to his hand. She looked so tired, and worn out, but happy.

Max took her hand and got up. Feeling slightly dizzy he used Liz for support. He smiled at her and didn't say a word. Max led Liz outside of Michael's apartment he needed fresh air, but more than that he needed Liz.

They stood there clinging to each other for support for at least 20 minutes before either of them spoke. Liz looked up at max and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Liz... I…"

Liz interrupted him. "No … I need to tell you. Everything I said in there earlier, I didn't mean any of it. Everything I told you about not wanting to die for you I didn't mean it. I love you. You are my other half and I can't imagine life without you."

Max looked down at her a smiled. He brought his lips carefully to hers. He took her breath away with the sweetest kiss. They stayed outside a bit longer held each other. Then they returned to the others. Isabel had already relayed what had happened within Max's mind.

Max walked into the Crashdown; he scanned the room for Liz but didn't see her. He checked his watch.

"I'm early." He said to no one in particular. Last night had been hard. He and Liz had to leave each other. She had to get home; all he had wanted to do was drift quietly into sleep with her in his arms. However, he already knew her parents didn't care for him that much.

He quietly chuckled to himself thinking of the reaction on her mother's face when they had come back from the desert, the night they'd found the orb.

Max had chalked everything up to Tess's mind-warp. 'How did I let myself believe she was pregnant?' He sighed to himself.

Now he was with Liz and they were happy. He still couldn't remember what had actually happened with Tess. He looked up; his thoughts were interrupted by Liz who was walking towards him.

'God, I'm the luckiest guy in the Universe.' He thought to himself. He got up and laced his fingers with hers. They walked out to his Jeep and drove to the desert. Michael, Maria, Isabel and Kyle were all waiting for them.

The six of them walked to the pod chamber. For some reason, Michael, Isabel and him had been compelled to come here. He walked with his arm wrapped around Liz's shoulder. Michael and Maria were the same. Kyle and Isabel walked awkwardly towards the cave.

Max waved his hand in front of the rock and opened the cave. They heard a faint yelp coming from the Granolith chamber. 'Oh God' each of them thought to themselves. Max walked ahead of the group and cautiously looked around the room. A boy about 15 years old looked up and saw the six of them. He immediately went to Max.

"Father I'm so glad I found you." Everyone heard Max suck in his breath. Liz gasped for air.

Everyone was silent. But everyone noticed that this boy looked almost exactly like Max. Except he had blonde hair….

Kyle was the first to speak, "Father? What? Max what is he talking about? If this kid is yours you have been like 3 when you had him."

Maria rolled her eyes at Kyle, "they didn't come out of the pods till they were six Kyle."

Kyle's sarcastic smile faded.

Liz clutched Max's hand for support.

This child looked like a cross between Max and Tess. 'But how could that be?' she thought to herself. 'Max said that everything he remembered was a warp.' Liz shook her head in confusion.

Max was staring at the young boy. Staring into those eyes, they were his eyes.

The boy took in the scene around him. He knew this was his father, he noticed the girl by his-side.

"Elizabeth," he nodded in Liz's direction. "How are you?" he continued.

Liz was shocked but she answered meekly. "Overwhelmed."

"What's going on?" Michael asked urgently. "How can Max have a son, He and Tess never…"

"I will explain, but first, I need to know that you except me father, that you trust me now, as you did when we last parted." Max looked confused but nodded his head. The boy came closer and Max embraced him. He knew this boy was not lying.

"My name is Elinsyuk, the English translation is Eli." He stood back from Max and watched Liz carefully, for her reaction, Eli knew this would be the hardest thing she'd have to accept, he knew because she had told him it was.

Eli carefully walked over to Liz; he lifted her hand and kissed it. She drew him towards her and hugged him fiercely. Eli looked up at Liz, remembering her face, recognition hit him, and he couldn't take this time for granted. He looked back at his father who took Liz into his arms.

Eli walked slowly around the room he noting the four others in the cave. "I know you all must be wondering what I'm doing here. Or even how Max can be my father, I will get to that. However, we must leave. Others are coming, they know you, but not where you will be. We cannot go to the Crashdown or Michael's, The Evan's, and The Parker's are out too." He sighed not knowing where to go.

"We can go to my place." Kyle said quietly.

"Yes, that's a good idea, they do not know about the tie with the sheriff." Everyone looked at Eli in surprise; he knew so much about them.

"Time travel is not possible," Isabel said a little too loudly. She couldn't believe this; her brother had accepted this Eli person with no questions.

"Yes it is" Maria, Liz, and Eli said at the same time.

The rest of the group looked at Maria first. "Oh, no, not me I just know it's possible cause of Liz." She pointed at her best friend.

Liz took a deep breath waiting for the barricade of questions. Everyone started talking at once, but Max interrupted. "Shut Up! Liz what is she talking about?" Max looked at her questioningly.

She sat down on Kyle's sofa.

"Well you know Kyle and I never … you know. But I never told you why I lied about it." Liz looked at Max, then around the room at her friends. She saw a helpful nod from Maria and Eli was looking at her, with an odd expression on his face.

"Go on Liz." Max urged her. She sighed and continued.

"Well, you remember the night that you came to my window with the Mariachi Band?" She asked Max.

"Uh, Yeah." He answered somewhat embarrassed.

"Max? A Mariachi Band? That's so cheesy" Isabel stifled a giggle.

"Yeah well she had shut me out." Max looked down at the floor and Liz squeezed his hand.

"It was a sweet gesture, it took him two weeks to learn the lyrics in Spanish." Max looked at her. "How did you know that?" he asked - the confusion unmistakable in his voice.

Liz looked at the ground. She had already started this, she knew she had to finish it, but she couldn't get the thought out of her head. What if I'm making the wrong choice? She had often thought about telling everyone, about the Granolith and its possibilities. She no felt like she had this huge responsibility to her friends, to the world. She looked up at everyone.

Eli spoke, "Ma … Liz, I can tell them if you like, I know the story. But know, you telling them is not going to hurt anything."

"No, I'll tell them."

"That night you came to me, in fact you were there on my balcony, and you were down on the street." She looked at Max's expression. It was unreadable.

"You came to me from 14 years in the future. You had a mission; to save the world. I had to help; you said I was the only one who could help. So I tried. I pushed you away; I tried to get you and Tess together. I tried to get you to go on with your destiny."

Max looked at her. "Why? Why? My destiny is with you."

Liz pulled away from him. "You were so instant on it."

"What happened that made me come back, Liz what exactly did I ask you to do."

Suddenly Liz couldn't take it. She couldn't tell him. It would hurt him to know. She started shaking. Max walked to her and took her in his arms.

Liz looked at Eli "You tell them, I just can't,"

"You asked her to make you, the younger version of you fall out of love with her. Michael and Isabel had died in that timeline. You were desperate to save them and the world. You thought it was the only way."

Max pulled Liz closer. "I'm sorry."

He looked at Eli, nodding for him to continue.

"Liz are you ok?" Eli asked carefully she nodded and he continued, "The night of the Gomez concert, in the original timeline, you two consummated your relationship. It made mother angry and she left town."

"Mother?" Kyle questioned, "It sounded like you were going to call Liz mother earlier."

"I mean Tess."

"So Tess is your mother?" Kyle asked with a pained expression.

"Biologically yes. But Liz is the only real mother I've ever known. She's my mother. Tess is nothing to Me."

"So, wait. Max and Tess did … you know…" Maria looked at Eli.

"She raped him" Eli said with a pained voice.

"Raped him?" Isabel said shocked.

Max felt queasy. Liz held on to him tightly. A small tear ran down her face.

And then Max pushed her away and ran to the bathroom. Isabel cringed at the sound of Max vomiting in the bathroom.

Michael slumped down to the couch and put his head in his hands. Liz looked around the room and then went to Max to comfort him.

"THAT BITCH!" Kyle yelled. And the room was silent.

"Max?" Liz looked down at Max's body on the floor. He was crying softly. "Max please!"

He looked up at her. "Oh god Liz, I'm so sorry." He sat up and sighed. His eyes were bloodshot before. Liz had never seen him so upset before.

"Max, why are you sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It was Tess; Max- Tess did this to you. I want to kill her, Max you don't deserve this." She crouched down and took Max's still shaking figure in her arms. She hadn't even had the time to process everything she was just told. Max was her only concern.

"Liz, Tess and I, we … she … oh god." He leaned over the toilet and heaved again. Liz had no clue what to do.

She heard footsteps and Isabel walked into the small bathroom.

"How's he doing?" she whispered.

Liz shook her head. "Max why don't you lay down on the couch. I can help you get some sleep." Isabel pleaded.

Max was silent but nodded slowly in agreement.

Michael looked into Kyle's living room. Max was sleeping on the couch. Liz was by his side, holding his hand. Michael couldn't tell if she was lost in thought or asleep. He couldn't believe anything that had happened in the past few hours. He looked over at Eli, the new edition. For some reason Michael wanted to trust him, but still held back. For all they knew he could be a spy.

Kyle was once again the one to break the silence.

"So, Eli. You want to tell us about your life, why you're here? Anything along those lines before we all go crazy?"

Michael laughed at Kyle's remark.

Eli glanced into the other room, and then he looked at Isabel. "I knew this would be hard, but …" He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to have to explain this twice." He said motioning at Max and Liz. "This concerns them more than anyone, yet there are things they do not need to know." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Isabel spoke up, "Things they can't know?"

Eli took in her voice, seemingly comforted by it, as if it was familiar to him.

"Well, it has to do with the timeline. There are things that need to be changed here, but as we've all learned the consequences of some actions can take things away from us." Eli looked pointedly at Isabel, obviously referring to Alex.

It still got to Maria how much he knew about their lives. "So your saying telling us too much could hurt us inevitably?" She asked.

"Well, Yes. If you knew every move you make in a certain timeline and that timeline ends in say the end of the world, you would change as much as you could. Max revealed too much to Liz when he came back, of course that wasn't the cause for Alex … but still it changes the actions and decisions she made from there."

"I still need to know Eli, Why did you come back? Please tell me it's not another end of the world. And why didn't one of us come back?" Michael questioned.

"Well, no it's not the end of the world, As far as we know. It is more personal. And none of you came back because all of you are involved. If one of you had come back then encountering yourself would destroy you both, and some of you were already gone by that point." Eli's eyes looked haunted and his gaze fell on Liz still clutching Max's hand.

Maria gasped as she noticed the look on Eli's face. "You mean Liz ... die … died?" she questioned desperately. Eli looked away. That was all Maria needed to confirm her suspicions. Michael put his arm around her.

Isabel looked at Eli. "Please tell us what's going on." She pleaded.

"Yes, Eli tell us." Everyone's attention turned to Max in the doorway his arm resting on Liz's shoulder for support. Liz guided Max to Kyle's bed and He sat down. Liz followed suit and Max pulled her close and held her to his chest protectively.

Eli began. "There's a certain amount of information I cannot reveal to you about your futures, otherwise they will change to impressively. You are all great people. You don't know me, but I know you. Something's must change others cannot." He looked around the room trying to gage the reactions of the people he knew so well.

"That said, you have to understand that if I refuse to answer any questions in detail or at all, you just have to understand that I'm not holding things back because I want to, but because your lives depend on it."

"Eli, how can we really trust you, we don't know you." Kyle asked cautiously. He knew he had the least to loose in the group; he wasn't all that close to any of them, except maybe Liz, but he'd gained a new found respect for all five of the people in the room.

"They know me." Eli nodded in Max and Liz's direction.

"He's right Kyle, I know him, He's Max's son. I don't know how I know, but I do."

Max nodded in agreement.

"Anymore questions before I begin?" Eli asked. No one spoke.

"Ok then, where do I start?" He sighed carefully. "Well, I'm fifteen years old. After Tess left here she arrived on Antar two days later that would be yesterday by the way. Instead of being received by Khivar Tess found herself with your mother."

He said nodding to Max and Isabel, "She tried to hide her deceptions but was unable to do so. Your Mother took care of Tess but only to protect me. After I was born Tess was given a chance to stay and try and make up for her betrayal, Grandmother was not an unkind woman, she knew a child needed its mother. But Tess refused, she fled not only from the royal family but Khivar had put a bounty on her head." Eli took a deep breath and searched the faces of the people around him.

"I do not know of her status, Khivar never made a display of her if her indeed found her, she could be alive or not, we still do not know. Anyways, for the next three years your mother raised me. Then she sent me to earth to be with my father. She knew that Zan was no longer Zan, but another force much stronger with his human traits and independence." Eli smiled at the memory of his grandmother.

"So Max raised you?" Maria asked.

"Yes, Max and Liz raised me." He said looking at both of them with affection. "Actually you all helped raise me."

"Okay, So why are you here?" Isabel asked concerned.

"I have to save my mother and sister." He said looking at Liz. "You are my mother as far as I'm concerned. I never knew Tess, and I'm glad of that."

"Save them?" Michael asked, not even mentioning the whole sister thing, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that one.

"Yes. Liz and her daughter, your daughter," he motioned to the couple on Kyle's bed, "they were killed."

The shock went through the room. "So why are you here now?" Max asked, trying not to let everything collide in his mind and heart, he was trying hard to not cry. Instead he pulled Liz closer to him.

"The next few days are critical, sorry Liz, I know that's what he said to you, but there is no other way to explain it." A knowing glance was exchanged between Liz and Eli.

Max and Liz sat on Kyle's bed reeling in the discoveries of the past few hours. Max was lying on this bed with Liz cradled in his arms, neither of them able to sleep as they had been instructed to. Eli had told them all to get some rest.

'Taking advice from my unborn child whose fifteen years old' Max thought to himself.

He was still sickened by the thought of Tess and him- he had been raped. He knew it was an odd occurrence, he realized that it was possible for a guy to be raped, but it was so real now. He could only hope that he wouldn't remember the events in detail. He wasn't sure he could handle it; and now Liz in his arms. How could she stand the sight of him? Her life was constantly in danger because of him. And now it was in danger again, ok yeah in fifteen years but it was still so real to Max, and his son, god his son. His thoughts raced.

Liz shifted her position and turned to face Max.

"Are you ok?" she asked lightly.

"Are you?" He responded.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm more worried about you?" Liz searched his face. She knew he was more worried about her, but god he'd been raped for Christ sake.

The wench has traumatized him. His son was in the other room, it was really hard for her to accept, Max's son not being her son. Obviously they would have a life together. 'There's no way he's getting rid of me after all this' she thought to herself. The knowledge of two timelines was almost too much for her to handle, but she sighed 'As long as I have Max, everything will be okay.'

"Liz. This, entire thing well it's a lot to deal with, and apparently we still don't know the half of it. I… I know that everything will be fine; I'll have the strength to get through this as long as you're with me. I mean I'll understand if you don't want to be …"

"Max Evans you take that back right now. I love you. Okay. Look at me." She forced max to look in her eyes. "I love you. No more danger bullshit no more protecting me by keeping us apart. I won't have it. My world isn't worth anything if you're not in it. Tess can't ruin us; if we let her then she's won. You are mine." She said protectively.

Max searched her eyes trying to see if there was any sign of doubt there. All he saw was unconditional Love. He placed his lips on hers and warmth washed over his entire body.

"I love you Liz Parker, I'll love you forever." He pulled her close and engulfed her in another heart stopping hormone-educing kiss. The pair was soon lost in their embrace, only to be jolted back into reality by a shriek from the other room. 'What now' Liz thought worriedly.

The quickly got up from Kyle's bed, both breathless. Maria was standing at one side of the room and Eli at the other. Eli was glowing.

"What the Hell?" Max asked harshly …

Liz stared at Eli in disbelief. Max walked into the room ready to defend Maria.

Eli's inner glow faded and Maria was flushed. "Guys, I'm so sorry. he wasn't doing anything. I asked him to give me a demonstration of his powers and it scared me I'm sorry." She flushed and even brighter shade of red. Embarrassment was evident in her voice in her eyes.

"Maria are you ok?" Michael suddenly came in the room ready for anything, his arms flew protectively around Maria.

"Michael I'm fine. I just over-reacted."

"I'm sorry." Eli said. "My powers didn't manifest until..." he looked at Liz and looked away. "I'm still new at it. I don't understand them. The glowing is a reaction my body has to my energy. I changed the color of my shirt and then I started glowing. I'm sorry."

"No Eli. I shouldn't have asked. I feel so stupid."

Eli smiled. "It's ok. Maria. You have every right to want to know what I can do. I still don't know all I can do."

"So are you going to tell us what we have to do to change the future." Michael asked. He still wouldn't let go of Maria. Everyone gathered into the living room again.

"Yes, but we can't stay here. We have to go to the Crashdown." Eli stated.

"Wait. I thought we couldn't go to the crashdown?" Isabel asked.

"We couldn't go then. They are gone now."

"Who?" Isabel questioned.

"The skins, the reinforcements. We have to go meet her, before they get to her." "Who?" "You will see when we get there."

Amy DeLuca sat in her living room. These memories were getting scary. Brody, the mild-mannered owner of the UFO center holding her, Maria, Sean, Max Evans, and Tess Harding hostage. Not mention Liz Parker. Should she go to the police? Anybody.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number she'd memorized two years ago.

"Jim?"

"Amy?"

"I need to talk to you it's important."

"Ok meet me at the Crashdown."

Max, Liz, Eli and Isabel were in Max's Jeep on their way to the crashdown. No one was speaking.

"So, um. What can you tell us about our future?" Liz turned around and looked at Eli. Max was clutching her hand, he knew nothing was going to happen to her now, but just the thought that she would die it hurt him to think about it.

Eli looked at Liz. Her eyes were so beautiful. His mother, well, the only one he knew as his mother. She was curious and her eyes gave her away.

"Well, you were the most caring person I've ever met. The two of you were happy. Uh." Eli really didn't know what too much information was. He only knew he couldn't risk too much. He was determined to save Liz and his sister. He was hoping he could do that.

Kyle looked over at Michael in the passenger seat of his car. Maria was in the back. Her hand was extended over Michael's seat and resting on his shoulder. Michael's hand was carefully placed over Maria's as if he were protecting it from un-known harm.

"So you guys believe Eli?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I mean Max and Liz seem so sure. I just wish we knew exactly what we had to do."

The two cars pulled up to the crashdown. Everyone got out and followed Eli into the restaurant.

Kyle stopped when he saw his father and Amy DeLuca in a booth in the corner. 'Oh great'. He thought. Before anyone could comment, Kyle noticed his father look up at the door of the Crashdown in disbelief. He slowly turned around and was so surprised at who he saw.

"That's who you need to meet." he heard Eli say to Max.

He heard Max groan. It was horrible sound. "Tess..." Isabel hissed.

Kyle surged forward and pushed Tess out of the crashdown. The group followed him into the alley near Liz's balcony.

"Kyle stop" he heard Liz scream but all it was taking all he could o resist hitting Tess.

"Kyle. It's not Tess. It's Ava, her dupe." He heard Liz's voice.

"Dupe?" he asked.

"Yeah wonder boy, I'm not the same chic. Well not really. Liz, cornball how goes it?" Ava looked at the group surrounding her. He heart panged slightly at the sight of Max. Zan was still in her mind and she was hit with the guilt of not saving him.

"Liz, we need to take this party somewhere. Can we go to your room?" Max asked. "I don't know if my parent's are home." she shrugged.

"They aren't." Eli spoke.

So the eight teens climbed up to Liz's balcony. Luckily she had left her window unlocked. They all gathered in Liz's living room.

"So Ava. Why are you back?" Liz asked. She wasn't willing to let Ava in on their current secrets, not after Tess had betrayed them.

She looked at Max. He was tense. Ava's presence brought back bad memories of Tess.

"I took care of my un-finished business. I didn't know where else to go. Lonnie and Rath would have my head if I went back to da city, ya know?" Liz nodded but she felt Max tighten next to her.

"Excuse us." Liz said as she pulled Max to his feet. He reluctantly followed Liz.

"Are you okay?" he asked Liz.

"No Max. Are you okay?" He sighed and looked away from her.

"Max you have to deal with this. I'm not going to let you close off from me. It's been a while since we've been together but I know you're all the strength I need."

"It's been too long." he said sadly.

"Liz, this is just a lot to deal with. I don't want to hurt you by pushing you away. But how could you want me. After she..."

"Max. I told you. I love you. Nothing, I mean NOTHING will ever change that. Just tell me what you need me to do. Don't pull a Michael and close off." Max smiled slightly at the term 'pull a Michael'.

"Max. Just tell me what you need."

"Liz. All I need is you." He wrapped his arms around her. Then he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be okay. Ava just shook me up. Eli could have warned me you know." The door opened slightly.

"I'm sorry father. I should have, I just wasn't sure if you'd face her if you knew. She's the key. You can't turn away from her. She has to be accepted. The skins cannot get her." Max looked at Eli. Nodding. He understood.

"Okay. Tell us now, Eli. We need to know." Liz said. Eli closed the door.

"IN my timeline the skins get to Ava and turn her against you. She is fed lies, because, well Zan is alive. Lonnie and Rath didn't stick around long enough. He lived. He will be here soon, I was never told the day. Liz he is taken by you. He rejects Ava, and she becomes resentful. Mirroring Tess. You can't let that happen. Ava tries taking revenge. She goes in with the Skins and kills you and Kiera, my sister. You have to get Ava to accept you and you cannot let Zan get to close to you."

"Great so it all depends on me now? Again!" Liz rolled her eyes and buried her face in Max's Chest.

"No it depends on you all. Everyone's reaction to Ava and Zan affects the outcome. Zan and Ava are not like Lonnie and Rath. They want to go home yes, but they are not killers."

"So Zan, the other me falls for Liz?" Max asked.

"Well yeah. You did. Why wouldn't he?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I guess. But how can we stop that. I mean I fell in love with Liz go in the..."

"Third grade I know. We just have to get Zan to remember Ava. They were together for years. I met him, and in the end, he realized he loved Ava. He was angry at her for not saving at him. We have to show him."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"So Ava. Are you okay?" Isabel asked carefully. Her last encounter with the girl wasn't all that pleasant, especially for Ava.

"Yeah. You guys are all so cornball. I've neva been asked if I was ok so much in one sittin' "

"Yeah well we aren't like Lonnie and Rath." Michael stated solemnly. Remembering that the two had killed Zan and impersonated him and Isabel to get Max to go to New York with them.

"Yeah. I noticed." she replied.

She looked up at Maria, Max, Liz and the other kid walk from the other room.

"Who's the kid?" Ava asked nodding towards Eli.

"He's a friend. Eli Ava, Ava Eli." Eli nodded in her direction. He knew who she was. She helped kill Liz and Kiera. He wanted her dead. But he also knew they needed her. Of course he knew if his plan didn't work. That is if the peaceful solution didn't work, he knew what he had to do.

'Tess' thought Sheriff Valenti. 'But she's gone.' Amy was talking away about the situation. She wanted his advice should she go to the police?

"Amy. I know Brody, and what Maria told you is right. He's had a hard time lately. He's currently seeking counseling. I promise everything is under control."

"But Jim, why am I just now remembering?"

"Post traumatic stress syndrome I guess. If you like we could go out to dinner tonight and talk about It." he smiled at Amy. Their relationship had been on slight pins and needles lately. He'd been covering for Max. He'd been so hurt when Kyle had told him about Tess's betrayal. He still couldn't believe he had just seen her. He wanted to run up to The Parkers and find out what was going on. He knew he'd get the story later.

"Sure Jim. I guess I should go. Maria's going to be out all day and night probably. So I can go home take a bath and relax." She smiled that wonderful smile at him.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok."

He waited till Amy was gone. Paid his bill and then headed up to the parkers.

Kyle watched Ava talk about her un-eventful trip to California. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad bursting through the door.

"Tess Harding what the hell are you doing back here? I want you gone! Now!" Valenti yelled.

Liz watched as the Valenti surged into the room professing that he wanted Tess Harding gone. She felt Max stiffen at the mere name. They all wanted Tess gone, not just in body as she was now, they all wanted her gone in spirit. They wanted her likeness gone too. But Liz knew that they needed Ava. Actually she liked Ava.

"Whoa, Wait a sec right there crazy man." Ava said trying to hide the fear that this man brought out in her. "I a'int who you thinking of, really I a'int her." Ava squirmed in her seat.

"Dad. It's not Tess." Kyle said rolling his eyes like it was something his father was suppose to know.

"Kyle you thought it was Tess too so leave your dad alone." Isabel stated sharply.

"Feisty today aren't we miss Evans?" Kyle laughed.

"Watch it Valenti" Isabel returned to glaring at him.

"Wait. I know you ... I pulled you and your other pierced friends over and you all pretended to be Michael, Isabel, and Tess. So there's another you?" Valenti looked at Max. Who to his surprise looked sick. He was staring at Ava and his eyes were bloodshot and haunted.

"Max's Dupe was killed, murdered by those sons of bitches Lonnie and Rath." Michael filled Valenti in.

"And I didn't stop them." Ava cried.

Liz was quite. Everything happening around her was starting to get to her- Eli, Max, and Tess. Everything was beginning to sink in. She wasn't sure she could handle it. She knew she should be strong for Max. He needed her. She just wasn't sure how long she could hold on.

Liz searched Max's eyes they were vacant. She looked up and saw Eli looking at her. She got up, Kissed Max on his forehead. He looked at her searchingly.

"I'm going to talk to Eli. I'll be right back." He nodded and began talking with Sheriff Valenti.

"Can I talk to you?" Eli looked up to see Liz standing right in front of him.

"Yeah, sure." Eli followed Liz into the Kitchen.

"I just need to know that he's going to be okay. I mean... you found this out in your timeline and he got over it right. He'll be okay?" Liz was talking in a rush, unable to hide her emotion she was so worried about Max, she had only begun to process the toll all of this was going to have on her. Right now all she could focus on was Max. Tears were inevitable she knew and she tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. She felt Eli's arms go around her.

He was already tall like Max; he had Max's eyes, which is why Liz trusted him so much.

"It's hard to believe you're only fifteen," she stated calming down.

"Yeah well, I've had to grow up quick, plus I had a good upbringing." He smiled at her. 'God, I can't lose her again. I have to fix this.' He sighed.

"Father will be okay. He has to deal with this. I never knew how hard it was for him dealing. He told me once that it was so hard for him. Tess almost took his sanity, but you were all that kept him grounded." Eli smiled at Liz.

"How did we find out then?" Liz asked carefully.

"He started to remember when Ava showed up." He said.

"I hope he doesn't now, but he might. He never told you or me what actually happened, but I know he was traumatized by it. The thing is all he cared about was..."

"Me, making sure I still want him. I know. I can't believe it. He apologizes to me like he did something wrong." Liz sighed, her emotions now somewhat in control.

"Yeah he told me all he could think was that Tess took the one thing from him that he wanted to give you, since she couldn't take his love she took his virginity. It's hard, knowing that I'm the product of such pain. I see him and I know that when he looks at me he's reminded of her. But he always loved me anyway. When I first came here he knew instantly who I was. I was only three so I don't remember really but I knew that I was home. Grandmother was great but I barely remember her."

"How do you know everything then?"

"She gave me an orb. We all used it when I was old enough to understand. Which of course was when I was like 8 or something."

"Wait an orb, don't those send a signal?" Panic gripped Liz's heart. She knew this was the future but she was scared anyway.

"This one was designed differently. It contained the message in itself. It didn't have to transmit." Liz sighed.

"I'm going to back in and talk to father. Unless there is something else?" Eli didn't want to leave Liz but all this emotion was staring to get to him. He was about to burst into tears just being alone with her. He remembered all the talks they had had together and when she died. He just couldn't keep his emotions in check much longer and he knew Liz didn't need him to break down.

She nodded her head and Eli walked into the other room.

Mix was talking to the Sheriff about everything that had happened. It was hard telling him who Eli was and everything with Tess. He knew the Sheriff had gotten the Kyle version and he had to clear up the sarcasm that Kyle had put into the story. He silently searched the room for Liz. She had walked into the Kitchen with Eli about and hour before, but Eli had been back for a while.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I need to find Liz."

Liz was sitting in the Kitchen at the table sipping some coffee that Maria had made hours before. Yeah it was cold but she didn't care. It gave her something to do. She was thinking too much. She had finally had time to sit and think.

Tess had ruined Max, she had taken everything he had and used him. Liz couldn't believe that Max was a strong as he was. The only comfort she had was that max was here in this house safe. The fact that they had a future together, god everything was so weird. She had always known that she would love Max Evan forever, but everything had gotten so messed up.

It had all seemed hopeless. She began to cry thinking of all the things that must be going through Max's head. 'I bet he remembers, that's why he's closing off from me' she thought with a tear falling slowly down her face. God, she was going to die. It hit her like a ton of bricks. 'I'm going to be killed. ' In her blur of tears Liz saw Max enter the room. He picked her up and took her outside to the Jeep only stating to the others.

"Liz and I are going for a drive we'll be back later." without another word they were off and Liz was clutching Max's hand. She was still crying.

_Don't look no more,  
Coz it'll only make your eyes sore  
Hey! Count your R.E.M's,  
It's comforting the sanctuary there we have  
(ooo oo, we argue sometimes and we fear we put the knife in too deep  
but even when madness heads, it's only gladness I keep inside inside)  
So give me a sign  
Coz we are Indestructible  
Yes we are  
And you are my life-line  
And we are Indestructible  
Yes we are, mmm  
Do do, do do, do do, do do, do do, do do  
Hey, hey, you can be wicked  
And you know I can be fickle sometimes too, y'know   
Maybe you're my better side  
(better side)  
Or maybe you annoy me to the point of where I'm holding this  
(gun against your head, but I never said we have the same free spirit,  
tell me will you cry? Don't cry)  
So give me a sign  
Coz we are Indestructible  
Yeah we are  
And you are my life-line  
And we are Indestructible  
Yes we are, mmm  
Do do, do do, do do, do do, do do, do do, do do  
You take me as I am, mister  
I've a little red devil on my shoe  
You always stay real strong  
You can take the rough with the smooth  
And I know that we forget what we mean to say  
Too proud sometimes  
Guess we're only human   
Coz we are Indestructible  
Yeah we are  
And you are my life-line  
We are Indestructible  
Yes we are  
So give me a sign  
_  
They had been driving for more than an hour and Liz had finally calmed down; as the song ended Max pulled up to the reservation. He and Liz looked at each other for a moment.

"You are my life line Liz. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Liz only waited a moment before extracting herself from her seat and into Max's lap. She kissed him with the passion that she'd held in while others were around. She felt her control slipping as she pulled Max's body as close to hers as she could.

"Where are they?" Maria asked worriedly.

"I don't know now, just like I didn't know the other eight hundred times you've asked DeLuca."

"Shut up Kyle." Michael came to her defense. His arms wrapped more tightly around her.

Michael wanted everything to go away. He wanted Maria to himself and he wanted all the drama, sadness and pain to leave his friends. Maria sighed and he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. "I love you to Space-boy."

He grunted when she called him that although- he secretly loved it.

Michael looked over at Eli who was pacing. He sighed and closed his eyes relishing in Maria's closeness.

Max was still tight in Liz's embrace. They had stopped kissing and just sat there holding each other. They just needed this- to be together without everyone else. Words weren't needed. Everything was shared in their connection. Max felt Liz's fear for him and herself, plus her excitement of the thought of a life with him. Liz could feel Max's hurt and anger towards everything he's been forced to endure. She also felt his sorrow for losing his virginity to Tess. Something he'd been saving for his Love.

"Liz. I just want to run away ... Let go ... let leave ... we can get away from it all. Not look back."  
Liz looked at Max in shock, run away from everything? Then she looked in his eyes. 'All I need is Max.' She thought.

"Max ... I would Love to..."

"Where are they?" Maria screamed frustrated. "It's been too long, something is wrong." she said getting anxious.

"Calm down, Aunt Maria. They have to make a decision ... Let's just hope it's the right one." Eli looked over at Maria.

"What do you mean? How do you know what they are doing?" Isabel asked also getting slightly worried. "I'm connected to them. No I can't hear what they are saying or doing or feeling, well not really. But I just know. They are thinking about leaving Roswell. Not that I blame them. But we just have to see."

"Leaving Roswell?" Michael stated worriedly. Again he ignored the whole 'eli can feel whats going on' factor.

"Max, I'd Love to ... but ..." Liz started. She looked at Max and could tell he knew what she was going to say.

"There is always a but." he stated sighing.

"Max you know I'd love nothing more than to run away with you and live my life with you without any worries or dangers, but it would never work like that. You would miss Isabel and Michael, I'd miss Maria. We'd miss Roswell and as much as I hate to admit it. You still have a destiny." Liz looked away from him; which was hard considering she was still straddling his lap. Another song came on to the radio and Max turned it up.

"Liz. How many times do I have to tell you? You told me no more pushing you away because of danger, which by the way I'm very scared that Eli's here. But you have to stop pushing me away because of this stupid destiny crap. I'm not the same person I was."

_"Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the  
fear take the wheel and steer.  
It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I am beginning to find that  
I should be the one behind the wheel.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes.  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?  
It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
when I drive myself my light is found.  
So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes. Yeh.  
Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?  
Would you choose water over wine...  
hold the wheel and drive?"_

"Ok Max, but even without the whole 'your suppose to marry Tess' thing. You still have to save your planet or whatever." Liz said solemnly.

"Liz... All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that to damn much to ask?" Max was getting frustrated. He looked up into the sky with his last statement.

Liz knew he wasn't angry with her just the situation. "I'm just afraid, that when I have to leave I won't be able to take you with me. I don't think I'd be any good to my planet without my queen by my side. I'm not ready for the weight of two worlds on my shoulders." 

Liz pulled Max's face towards hers. "I'm always by your side Max, no matter what. We'll find a way." Liz moved her head down and captured Max's lips with hers.

Their kiss grew deeper and they both knew they should stop. Liz was the one to pull away. She began to remove herself from Max's lap.

"No. Liz let's just stay here a while longer."

"Very, very tempting Max. But I bet everyone is really worried about us. We should go." Liz said already in the passenger seat.

"You always have to be the voice of reason don't you?" Max asked jokingly. Liz moved over and put a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Somebody has to be." she smiled. Max started the Jeep.

Isabel sat in Kyle's room alone. Being alone was the only time she had the strength to think about Alex. She just couldn't stop thinking about it. She heard the radio being turned on in the other room. A beautiful song filled the house.

_"It's daybreak, and you are asleep,  
I can hear you breathe now,  
Your breath is deep_

But before I go,  
I'll look at you one last time,  
I can hear a heart beat, is it yours or is it mine?

I look at your lips, I know how soft they can be,  
Did they know what they wanted, the times they kissed me,

And your hands, that I've held in mine,  
Now they're reposing on the pillow,  
Will they ever miss me sometime?

I'll remember you, you will be there in my heart,  
I'll remember you, but that is all that I can do,   
But I'll remember

Your eyes, that always make me shiver,   
Now they're closed, they just sometimes twitch a little,  
And your body, I could hold for an hour,  
It sent me to heaven, with its heat and power,

I'll remember you, you will be there in my heart,  
I'll remember you, but that is all that I can do,  
But I'll remember"

Isabel was past tears, she was into the waterfalls now. 'Oh Alex' she thought to her self.

"I'm sorry Isabel." She heard a voice behind her. She saw Eli standing there.

"I never knew him. But I know he was a great man." Isabel wasn't sure what to think of the boy. He was younger than her, he was - lord he was her nephew.

"Are Max and Liz back yet? She asked changing the subject.

"No. But they are on they're way." He stated simply.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"I don't know."

"Amy!" Sheriff Valenti had considered cancelling his date with Amy DeLuca but Maria had threatened him. 'That girl is just like her mother' he thought to himself. He was just worried about Max and Liz.

"Hi Jim." she stated firmly. 'God she's beautiful' he thought to himself admiring this woman.

"So we're off?" 

Maria was still nervous but Eli had assured her that everything was fine. Michael was tense too, she could feel it. He was trying to hide it. She just wanted for all her friends to be okay 'and alive' she added in her head. And she wanted to be alone with Michael. She looked up at him. He was watching the door quietly but he was gently stroking her hair carefully running his fingers through it.

"When did you become such a good boyfriend?" she asked smirking. Michael was brought out of his door-staring trance.

"Since I found love," he looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. 

Suddenly the door opened. Max and Liz stood there holding hands. They both looked happy just to be together.

Maria looked up at them. "Ok If I weren't so damn tired I'd be really pissed off. Valenti's with my mom. Isabel and Eli are in Kyle's room. And Kyle ... actually I don't know where Kyle is. But where have you two been, and what's this talk about you guys leaving Roswell?" Maria blurted everything out in about 6 seconds flat. Liz looked stunned.

"How did you know we were thinking of leaving?" Max said quietly. Not looking Michael or Maria in the eye.

"I told them. I could feel it. And I also knew because I started to disappear. If you had left I would not exist like I do now." Eli looked up at Max who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Well we aren't leaving. It was a fleeting Idea. But when know we have too much to stay for." Liz leaned against Max, relishing his nearness.

"Amy, are you okay?" Jim asked carefully. She looked lost in another world. They were at Senior Chows and she had been quiet for a while now. "

Yes. Jim I'm fine I just can't help but think about Brody holding that Gun on Maria."

"Amy. We talked about this. I'm keeping an eye out from Brody." He looked at her concerned.

"I know," she stopped and looked out the window.

"Is that Max Evans?" She asked confused. Jim looked out the window in surprise.

"Oh yeah some costume party. Amy I'm sorry but I have something to take care of. Can you catch a Taxi home?" before she could respond Jim threw money on the table and got up to follow the Max look alike. 

"Hey you," he yelled once out on the street.

"What do you want Old Man?" the punk cried with a deep New York accent. 'Yep it's him.' Max had informed him to keep an eye out for his look alike. No one else but Liz and Eli knew that Zan was alive.

"Come with me son. I know who you're looking for."

"I a'int takin' no help from nobodys ya hear?"

"Just come with me. I can take you to Max and the others."

"Who da Hell is Max?" the punk asked.

"Zan listen ..." Jim continued.

"Wait. How da hell you know my name old man?" Jim could tell the punk was about to run away. He searched his brain for something that would make him stay.

"Ava is with Max." The kid stopped.

"Ava? Ava's alive?"

"Yeah."

"Take me to her. I have something I need to tell her." Jim could tell the kid was angry. And he knew why.

So he drove to his house. He didn't however notice the taxi following him.

Ava was the first to look up. "Zan! Oh my god Zan." Ava looked at him. Her love. She took a step forward. Then she noticed the look on his face. And she took a step back.

"You let thems kill me, or try to kill me you bitch!" Zan was about to hit Ava when Liz stepped in between them.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." she seethed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Amy De Luca screamed. She had watched the scene unfold. Then she had seen two Maxes. It was impossible. Maria was there.

"Mom ... uh ..."

Suddenly Maria was on the ground. She had walked forward and Zan was determined to strike at Ava only hitting Maria in the process. Michael instantly pulled his hand up the energy in the room tripled as he was about make his attack. Zan pulled up his hand and the green force-field just like Max's engulfed him. Michael heard Maria stir and everyone in the room felt the energy level drop. He picked Maria up and pulled her close.

"OK NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED." Amy screamed again. Zan's sheild had dropped. 

"They are Aliens mom!" Maria screamed. She tried to ignore the pain but it engulfed her. She fainted into Michael's arms. 

Amy flew at Zan and Jim stopped her, knowing Zan could do more damage than Amy.

Maria woke up to hear her mother screaming and asking questions.

"Sheriff take her home." she told him carefully.

"Mom," she began crossing the room slowly to her mother, "I promise I will explain everything. You just need to go home and I will explain everything tomorrow."

She looked her mother in the eyes, pleadingly.

"Maria. You are coming home with me right now. No arguments." Maria looked from Michael to her mother to Zan to Liz. She had no clue how to get out of this.

"Miss De Luca, could I come as well. Stay the night." Michael looked at Amy in the eye. "On the couch of course." he added.

"Okay but lets go now!" She glared at Zan, then at Jim.

Max watched as Maria's mom stormed out of the Valenti house. Michael followed slowly. Turning to him he said.

"I have to take of Maria. I'll see you guys in the morning. Don't let him," he pointed at Zan who was standing in pure confusion (staring at Max) "hurt anybody else." Michael closed the door behind him.

"Zan ... I ..." Ava walked towards him.

"No! Don't talk to me. You woulda let me die!" Zan hissed at her.

Ava sat down on the couch defeated. She put her head in her hands. Zan ignored her and his gaze fell on Liz. 'Wow' he thought. She was beautiful.

"Now dis is what I've been watin' for."

Liz felt his eyes search her body and it disgusted her. Yeah he was beautiful, He was Max afterall, but that look, it was unnerving like the one Nesado had given her when he was pretending to be Max.

Zan took a step towards her and Liz couldn't help but gasp. Then she felt Max pull her back into him. Zan stopped in his tracks. The look that this kid was giving him was 'come near her and I'll vaporize you'

Kyle was walking around downtown Roswell. He had left his house a few hours before, Max and Liz had left so why couldn't he. Just way too much to process and he still didn't feel too much like 'one of the gang'. His memories came flooding back to him. 'I can't believe I carried his body.' Kyle thought. A slight shudder ran down his spine the thought made him sick. He walked into the Alley and began to dry-heave.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" A voice came from the darkness. "We've been watching you with the others. Take us to them." Kyle looked up at his would-be attacker. 'You've got to be kidding me' he thought.

"I don't think so." he replied back. Suddenly he was on the ground.

"Where are they now? You little shit?" Kyle looked into the face of his attacker. Recognition hit him but all he saw was pure evil.

Zan took a step back from his likeness. He still couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. She was beautiful. Perfect. His mind flashed to Ava, his lover, he looked over at her crying figure. He didn't want to forgive her. He just didn't want to. 

"Okay, so which one of you sucka's killed lonnie and rath. I wanna congradulates ya." He said in a somewhat chipper voice.

The room was silent. Max was in shock, not from what Zan had just said. He was in shock because Zan was there, his Dupe. Eli had told him Zan would show up, but it was odd. He had come in contact with Ava, Lonnie and Rath, but never Zan. It was a shock. He held Liz protectively in his arms.

"I did Zan. I killed them." Max looked around for the source of the voice. It was Ava. "I got them back for ya Zan. I toasted em." She said still crying.

Kyle felt his hands being tied. "Shellow. What the hell do you want." he asked loudly.

"Ahh. I see you remember me. The nice normal dream date." Doug laughed.

"I want Evans. Liz wouldn't be a bad door-prize either." he said tightening the ropes around Kyle's hands. Kyle saw a small piece of skin on the ground. 'oh shit' he thought.

"Guys? Where is Kyle?" Isabel asked. Interrupting the silence in the room. She didn't care that Zan was there, she just cared that one of their group wasn't there. She didn't care that her and Michael's dupes were dead.

"Where is Kyle?" she asked again.

"That cornball left a little while after the love birds." Ava said motioning towards Max and Liz. She looked back at Zan.

"Zan. I know you hate me, I shoulda known sumthen' was goin' on. But the next thing I knew you were dead, and I shoulda stopped it. So After they got back from New York. I went back there. I made up the shit about Cali, to get you guys of ma back. So I killed em. I couldn't let em hurt anybody else ya know." Ava had walked towards Zan. He was beginning to let his wall down. "I loved you Zan. I still do." He looked into her eyes. They stood there like that for a little while.

Eli felt himself getting farther away. He knew what was happening, he could only hope that everything would change. That everything would be okay. He didn't want to leave he wanted to stay here with his parents.

He turned to Liz and Max. "I'm going. Now. Everything is changing. But be careful. The skins are still out there. I love ... " and he was gone.


End file.
